Constitution of the International
The Constitution of the International was composed over a period beginning on December 6, 2008, and ending on December 30 of the same year. The Constitution defines the mission of the International, the rules by which its members have to live and the rights they have, the team color of the International and its obligations thereto, the democratic centralist nature of the alliance, and the way this nature is expressed in times of peace, war, and crisis. The Constitution was designed to use language as simply and concisely as possible, while fully expressing the intent of its articles. There is no official length limit, but it should be kept shorter than two pages' worth of text on a word processor. The Constitution has most recently been amended on June 26, 2013 to accommodate the changes made to the alliance system. Text of the Constitution Preamble We, revolutionary leftists of the Cyberverse, in the spirit of unity and solidarity, establish the International. In order to ensure our common defense and development, encourage thoughtful discussion, cultivate camaraderie, and gain popular acceptance of our worldview as legitimate, we agree to live under the following Constitution and the following civil and martial flags: Article 1. Rules of the International § 1. All members will act in accordance with policies once they are enacted, in a manner that does not bring ill repute upon themselves, the International, or its allies. § 2. Non-members may not view the International's internal workings without Congress' approval. § 3. All decisions are made openly and collectively, to the greatest extent possible. § 4. Members must make every effort to move to Orange team. The International is an Orange alliance. § 5. Members must participate in the Red Guard and in all applicable Treasury programs, and will not attack other members unless those members are supporting unlawful action against this Constitution. § 6. Members may only unilaterally attack nations that are not Orange and are part of an alliance with fewer than ten members, and waive all rights to assistance by engaging in such attacks. § 7. Members will not engage in offsite espionage against any other alliance. § 8. Members will not unilaterally violate contracts held by the International with other alliances. § 9. Members will respect the Red Guard chain of command and will execute any and all lawful orders. § 10. Those who do not agree with its basic goals and rules will not be admitted to the International, and members who violate them may find their memberships forfeit. Article 2. Members § 1. Members of The International may and should: * propose at any time any measure that they feel in accordance with the International's rules and which will help advance the International's goals to the Congress, and vote on all such decisions; * criticize in a private forum any measure that they feel violates the International's goals or rules; * nominate any member to enter the Central Committee, accept one nomination offered, vote in elections, and hold one Commissar or Secretary mandate at any given time; * ask, at any time, for a recall of any inactive or otherwise unfit Commissar, Secretary, or Founder, and vote in the recall; * volunteer their services to any Commissar in need of assistance. Article 3. The Congress § 1. The Congress, made up of all members - except those formally accused of breaking the International's rules - each having one vote, is the supreme power within the International. § 2. Votes are to be expressed in a post in the following format in case of votes on measures: Aye: - Nay: - where in order to have voted one must take a position; and in polls in case of elections. § 3. Votes nominally take forty-eight hours. § 4. The Congress may decide by a majority greater than fifty percent to: * pass any measure that is in accordance with the International’s rules and will help to advance the International’s goals; * make and cancel contracts with other alliances which do not violate the International’s rules; * elect Commissars, and recall any inactive or otherwise unfit Commissar, Secretary, or Founder at any time; * declare the beginning and end of hostilities against another alliance; * punish a member for violating the International's rules. § 5. The Congress may decide by a majority greater than sixty-seven percent to: * declare a Crisis should something other than war threaten the International, and its end; * declare expelled members Enemies of the International, authorize any measures to enforce their permanent expulsion, and lift such designations; * amend this Constitution. § 6. All Congress resolutions related to the Cybernations community at large shall be stamped with the following Seal of the Congress to indicate their origin and authority: file:1348556208-int-stamp.png Article 4: The Founder § 1. The Founder is a member whose mandate it is to administrate the alliance affiliation "The International". § 2. The Founder must ensure that admissions and expulsions of members, and transfers of power between Central Committees, are conducted smoothly and speedily, in accordance with the wishes of Congress and the Central Committee. § 3. The Founder serves indefinitely. If the Founder retires, is successfully removed, or becomes inactive, the current General Commissar, as Heir, becomes the Founder, and serves indefinitely in turn. Article 5: The Central Committe § 1. The Central Committee consists of the General Commissar, the Liaison Commissar, the Martial Commissar, the Membership Commissar, and the Treasury Commissar, elected to carry out the following mandates respectively: * determination of whether a Congress vote should take as little as twelve hours or as many as one hundred and sixty eight hours to resolve, intervention in any Envoy, KomDiv, Mentor, or Clerk appointments and removals, organization of elections, initiation of all Congress votes to expel a member, and communication with the Cybernations community at large; * communication with other alliances, appointment of Envoys to assist with this communication, and removal of Envoys; * organization of Members into a Red Guard to defend themselves and the International with force, appointment of KomDivs to constitute the Red Guard's chain of command, and removal of KomDivs; * recruitment of new members, detection of infiltrators, socialization and education of members, appointment of Mentors to assist in these endeavors, and removal of Mentors; * organization of economic relations between two or more members, or between members and outside nations, appointment of Clerks to assist in these endeavors, and removal of Clerks. of the General Secretary, the first runner-up in the General Commissar election, and of the Liaison Secretary, the Martial Secretary, the Membership Secretary, and the Treasury Secretary appointed by their respective Commissars. All Secretaries must assist their respective Commissars. § 2. These mandates expire on the last day of every fourth month. Eight days before mandates expire, Delegates may nominate during a period of ninety-six hours one or more candidates to stand in ninety-six hour elections. Should no candidate attain a simple majority, a forty-eight-hour runoff between the two most popular will be held. There are no term limits. § 3. The General Commissar gains, during their term, the title, responsibilities, and powers of Heir unless the General Commissar is also the Founder, in which case the General Secretary becomes Heir. All other Commissars and all Secretaries gain the title, responsibilities, and powers of Manager unless they are also the Founder. The Heir and Managers have all the powers and responsibilities of the Founder. § 4. If a Commissar retires before mandates expire, is successfully removed, or becomes inactive, the Secretary assumes the position and appoints a new Secretary unless the Commissar in question is the General Commissar, in which case the Secretary assumes the position and a new General Secretary is elected. If a Secretary retires before mandates expire, is successfully removed, or becomes inactive, the appropriate Commissar will appoint another unless the Secretary in question is the General Secretary, in which case a special election is held to fill the position. If an elected General Secretary declines to take the position, the General Commissar will appoint one. § 5. While the International is engaged in hostilities or is in a Crisis declared by the Congress, the serving Commissars are granted the power to, by a simple majority vote, pass any measure that is in accordance with the International's rules and will ensure that the International emerges intact and victorious. These decisions hold equality with decisions made by the Congress. The Congress does not relinquish lawmaking power thereby, but shares it during these times. § 6. All Commissars except the General Commissar must report their activities weekly to the General Commissar, who will compile them and forward them to the Congress. § 7. All Commissars and Secretaries have an obligation to ensure the quality and user-friendliness of the boards, to mask forum users appropriately, and to perform any needed administration tasks. Category:The International Category:Leftism Category:Alliance charters